ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Âge
'Âge''' (pronounced: Ah-dge, Japanese: アージュ) is a French car manufacturer which is known for its grip and easy handling in early games, first appearing in Rage Racer. Depending on the game, the manufacturer also competed under the brand Âge Solo (Japanese: アージュ・ソロ), their performance division, established in 1998. Age is founded by Louis Age, which made his first ever car in 1898 at a young age of 21 (he was born in 1877). Âge is Ridge Racer's counterpart to Renault. List of cars manufactured by Âge * Age Erriso (Age Alouette in Japan) * Age Abeille * Age Pegase * Age Vainqure (Age Victoire in Japan) * Age Prophetie * Age Dirigeant * Age Bataille * Age Megere * Age Antilope * Age Averse * Age Licorne * Age Espion * Age Sorciere * Age Supernova * Age Ecureuil (Angelus Kid and Crinale Kid in Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), Petit 500 in 3D) * Age Ultranova * Age Elenie * Unknown vehicle produced in 1898 (as mentioned in a news-ticker in Ridge Racer 7) Trivia *Âge translates to "age" in French. *''Ridge Racer Type 4's description of Âge Solo stated that it is actually Âge Motors' performance division, much like the real life Renault Sport being Renault's performance division. *The description of the Ultranova stated that Âge is the winner of 2004 Ridge State Grand Prix (listed as Ridge World Grand Prix), canonically making Âge the constructors' champions of [[Ridge Racer (PSP)|''Ridge Racer (PSP)]]. *The wing logo used by Âge Solo might be a hint at their Special Machine having the angel car status in R4. *According to a NicoNico article about Ridge Racer, Louis Âge is also the founder of Real Racing Roots. This is an allusion to motorsports actually starting in France (the Paris-Rouen race) then eventually, the rest of the world, although the Paris-Rouen race actually took place in 1894 and the first Real Racing Roots season started in 1949. *It is implied that based on the manufacturing of the first Âge vehicle in 1898, Louis Âge may be likened to notable automotive inventors and innovators such as Karl Benz or Henry Ford, although as compared to actual history, the first-ever car was made twelve years prior (in 1886) and that assembly lines are yet to be realized until the early 1900s. Additionally, based on Ridge Racer lore, this would make Âge the oldest known brand in the series. *According to the description of the Âge Abeille in Ridge Racer 7, it is said that the average owner of any vehicle made by Âge is usually getting older, which is a pun on the brand's name. *As the Prophetie and Abeille use the same engine, a Kamata-sourced turbocharged straight-4 engine, this can imply that Âge is either owned by Kamata, or at the very least, with an alliance with them, which is similar to the Renault-Nissan-Mitsubishi alliance. *Âge's uses French racing blue as the traditional color of their cars (most notably with the Prophetie, Abeille and Ultranova). *Âge has the most cars out of any other brand across the entire Ridge Racer series, at the total of 17. Category:Ridge Racer car manufacturers Category:Machine Manufacturers